Nie mehr…
by artis.magica
Summary: ... es sind nicht die Wunden, die er mir schlagen ließ, die mir unendliche Qual bereiten, es ist meine Seele, die sich im Sterben windet ... Ich musste was endlich verarbeiten, lange genug hat's ja gedauert ...


Danke an J. K. Rowlings für die zauberhaften Charaktere. Hab sie mir nur ausgeborgt. Alle Rechte bleiben selbstverständlich beim Spiritus Rector. Verfolge keinen kommerziellen Zweck. Diese Geschichte allerdings gehört mir.

* * *

**Nie mehr...**

Ich bin seinem Ruf gefolgt, beinahe mein ganzes Leben schon. Und jetzt steht er vor mir, groß und gefährlich. Seine Augen sehen mich an, kalt und unbarmherzig. Er fordert sein Recht ein, doch ich kann es ihm nicht geben. Ich weiß, er kennt keine Gnade, er hat kein Herz, er wird seiner Macht alles opfern, jeden einzelnen Gefährten. Selbst wenn ich wertvoll für ihn bin, bin ich dennoch nur einer von vielen, verzichtbar, abkömmlich. Hätte ich mich retten sollen? Ich hätte es gekonnt...

Doch stattdessen stehe ich hier vor ihm und ich merke, wie meine Kraft unter seinem Blick schwindet, wie er seinen Geist in den meinen zwingt. Ich bin nicht mehr fähig, meine Maskerade aufrecht zu erhalten und muss dennoch standhaft sein, muss kämpfen bis zum Schluss, bis das Licht oder die Dunkelheit siegt.

Ich höre ihn. Seine Stimme ist sanft, doch sein Herz ist hart.

Ich weiß, was mich erwartet und ich weiß auch, dass ich ihm jetzt nicht mehr entkommen kann. Durch ihn wird sich mein Schicksal erfüllen. Dabei habe ich gehofft, mit der Erfüllung meiner Aufgabe mein Leben wiederzuerlangen, es endlich so leben zu können, wie ich es immer erträumt habe. So viele Jahre schon...

Einen Moment habe ich es gesehen, nur einen einzigen glücklichen kostbaren Augenblick lang. Dabei hätte ich so gerne den Schritt ins Leben getan, ins wirkliche Leben...

Das Kind zu retten, um die Mutter zu sühnen. Es wird mir nicht mehr gelingen. Er hat es mir versagt. Jetzt, in eben diesem Augenblick, für immer. Alles vorbei, mit einem einzigen Wort, das ich nicht verstand.

Ich sinke kraftlos nieder, mein Blut fließt heiß. Ich höre seine Worte voller Hohn. Sie haben sich in meinen Geist gebrannt. Die Kälte greift nach mir. Ich kann nicht mehr. Ich sterbe jetzt, ich weiß es. Ich möchte ihm entgegenschleudern, wie sehr ich ihn hasse, aber ich kann es nicht... nicht mehr.

Er hat mir alles genommen, was ich je besessen habe, meine Liebe, mein Leben, meine Seele.

Ich möchte weinen, doch meine Augen bleiben trocken, keine Tränen. Ich habe das Weinen lange verlernt. Es schmerzt. Doch es sind nicht die Wunden, die er mir schlagen ließ, die mir unendliche Qual bereiten, es ist meine Seele, die sich im Sterben windet.

Der Boden ist schmutzig. Ich werde sterben, wie ich gelebt habe, im Elend. Die Kälte kriecht in meine Glieder. Mein Blick verschwimmt. Da ist kein Licht mehr. Ich bin allein. Ich fürchte mich. Dunkelheit greift nach mir. Gemessen an dem, was ich in meinem Leben alles falsch gemacht habe, frage ich mich, ob sie mir endlich Erlösung sein wird oder ewige Qual. Dabei hätte ich so gerne die Hand genommen, wenn sie mir gereicht worden wäre. Doch ich habe vergeblich gewartet. Vielleicht habe ich sie ja auch nie gesehen. Ich war blind vor Stolz. Fast möchte ich lachen vor Hohn.

Ich warte auf die Müdigkeit, ersehne sie, denn sie wird mir Trost sein, wird mir den Schmerz nehmen an Körper und Geist.

Eine warme Hand, die meine hält. Noch einmal sammle ich alle Kraft, ich hebe die schweren Lider.

Nie erwartet...

Ich kenne euch!

Erinnerungen, die in meinen Geist fließen, ich schenke sie euch. Ich gebe euch alles, was mich, was mein Leben ausgemacht hat. Ich bitte hiermit um Vergebung, ich bitte um Verständnis. Ein allerletztes Mal.

Werden sie mich verstehen?

Ein angstvoller Blick in ihre Gesichter. Sie werden verstehen.

Meine Aufgabe ist erfüllt, den Rest gebe ich in eure Hände.

Mein Herz wird leichter. Sie werden leben, ich weiß es jetzt.

Sehnsucht... Wie wird das Morgen sein, das ich nicht mehr sehen darf?

Werdet ihr frei sein?

Ich wünsche es euch so.

Geliebte Augen... Sie begleiten mich auf meinem Weg in das Dunkel.

Dunkelheit... Jetzt wiegt sie mich sanft.

Ich bin nicht mehr allein.

Es tut nicht mehr weh.

Ich habe keine Angst... nie mehr.

- Ende -


End file.
